Grand Alliance Air Force
|Row 4 title = Headquarters |Row 4 info = Stormwind City |Row 5 title = Primary Leader(s) |Row 5 info = High King Anduin Wrynn Sky Admiral Catherine Rogers |Row 6 title = Engagements |Row 6 info = Third War Alliance-Horde War Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth Third Legion Invasion of Azeroth |Row 7 title = Ensign |Row 7 info = GAAF Service Ensign |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = }}The Grand Alliance Air Force (GAAF) is the combined military aviation force of the Grand Alliance and serves as the aerial component of the Grand Alliance Military. The GAAF primarily consists of the Stormwind Fleet Air Arm and Ironforge Aerial Forces. The GAAF Sky-Class Gunships are the strategic central nodes of most deployed air fleets. The Gunships act as mobile airbases. The GAAF fields thousands of planes, gyrocopters, gryphons and other beasts to fight at home and abroad. The GAAF was formed after the Kingdom of Ironforge with assistance from Gnomeregan built the first fixed-wing aircraft and later gyrocopters, which were streamlined into Ironforge and Stormwindian forces. This led to the creation of the Alliance's combined air forces, the Grand Alliance Air Force. History Following the creation of the Grand Alliance Army and Navy, an aviation-based service of the military became apparent after the use of dragons, windriders, and other fearsome creatures by the Horde. As such, the Alliance commissioned the creation of the Air Force, which included Ironforge and Stormwind aircraft. At first, this mostly consisted of biplanes which were used for much of the initial Grand Alliance campaigns until the first gyrocopter prototypes were tested and later installed within the service as a permanent aircraft fixture. Ever since the creation of the GAAF, it has been deployed to all corners of Azeroth and has served in a wide variety of capacities. While rarely does it lead operations without accompanying naval or ground support, the resources it provides can often be key to winning a battle. This was most notably seen in the Pandaria campaigns, where the Air Force's gunships, most notably the Skyfire, played instrumental roles in both the Jade Forest and Krasarang Wilds during Operation: Shieldwall. Components The vast majority of the Grand Alliance Air Force consists of forces from the Ironforge Aerial Forces and the Stormwind Fleet Air Arm, which both coordinate in the construction of aircraft such as gunships, gyrocopters, and biplanes. Stormwind's amphibious infantry, the Seventh Legion, also fields an amount of aircraft. So too does Gnomeregan, however, they primarily donate scientifically while Ironforge and Stormwind take ownership of most aircraft. = Ranks & Posts = ---- For deeper information, click here. The Grand Alliance Air Force's components generally adhere to a slightly different rank structure than other military branches; ranks typically included in which can be found above. = Vessels = ---- Aircraft Minibird-class (K) The ''Minibird''-class is the name for the military-grade gyrocopters in service to the Air Force. The most popular minibird design is the K-12, which has been in service since the White Pawn campaign in Pandaria. Bronzehawk-class (B) The ''Bronzehawk''-class is the name for the military-grade biplanes in service to the Air Force. Vessels Gunship (S) The gunship vessels are the pride of the Air Force, holding currently the most advanced Aviation capabilities including aircraft maintenance and operation, transport, fleet support, aviation combat, and more. The gunships saw extensive service in the War of the Lich, right up to the Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria, in which many famous vessels such as the Skyfire served. Carrier-class © The ''Carrier''-class vessel is a Grand Alliance Navy carrier ship not technically part of the Air Force used as the primary naval support for the Air Force, assisting in the transport of biplanes and gyrocopters around the oceans of Azeroth. The most common of the Carrier-class vessels are C-3880s. Currently The Grand Alliance Air Force is currently conducting repairs and trials for improved aircraft while tensions cool and the aftermath of the Legion invasion of Azeroth is concluded. Category:Organizations Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Alliance Military Category:Stormwind Air Corps Category:Alliance Fleet Air Arm Category:Air Fleets